


Another Shore

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Consensual Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Feelings, Feels, Good Boy, Intimacy, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn, Realistic Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sweet, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae swallows, and then flashes Himchan a smile, small and soft around the edges. He licks his lips. "Then just come inside, but be quiet. Sit in the chair by the door. He's sleeping. Let me wake him up first and talk to him." </p><p>Himchan nods, following Youngjae into the hotel room. There's a single lamp left on next to the two beds, already pushed together for convenience. Himchan sits in the indicated chair and crosses his legs as he waits. He can't help the way his leg jitters or the way he keeps shifting--there are some things about himself that he'll never be able to change--but he can keep quiet. He can do that much.</p><p>He is here as a gift, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shore

**Author's Note:**

> _"There is another shore, you know, upon the other side."_
> 
>  
> 
> _-Alice in Wonderland_
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [saxophonic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic) for a fantastic beta ♥

"You're sure about this." Youngjae is flicking his keycard back and forth between his fingers. He chews on his bottom lip and then lets it slide out from between his teeth. 

Himchan shrugs. "As long as you are." He smiles to soften the words, because he is--he really is. He trusts Daehyun enough to at least know what he wants, and he trusts Youngjae to take care of Daehyun. It's really as simple as that. 

"And you're okay with--"

"Jae," Himchan says, putting a hand on Youngjae's forearm and squeezing lightly. "We're good. Once we go inside that room, you don't have to treat me like a hyung. And everything we already agreed on is fine."

"Okay." Youngjae swallows, and then flashes Himchan a smile, small and soft around the edges. He licks his lips. "Then just come inside, but be quiet. Sit in the chair by the door. He's sleeping. Let me wake him up first and talk to him." 

Himchan nods, following Youngjae into the hotel room. There's a single lamp left on next to the two beds, already pushed together for convenience. Himchan sits in the indicated chair and crosses his legs as he waits. He can't help the way his leg jitters or the way he keeps shifting--there are some things about himself that he'll never be able to change--but he can keep quiet. He can do that much.

He is here as a gift, after all. 

He watches as Youngjae peels his shirt and jeans off, sliding under the covers and wrapping himself around Daehyun's sleeping form. Part of Himchan feels like he should look away. Maybe this is too private--but then, if it was, Youngjae would have asked him to wait outside the door. Youngjae doesn't miss things like that. 

Himchan decides that Youngjae intends for him to see, so he shifts forward in his seat, giving himself permission to look his fill for once.

Daehyun wakes up slowly, big eyes and red lips, a shock of messy bedhead that Youngjae indulgently runs his fingers through. Himchan watches them as they kiss, as Daehyun wakes up more and smiles and slips his arms around Youngjae's waist. They look beautiful together. 

It's too bad they don't do porn, Himchan thinks idly. They could make a killing. 

Himchan crosses and uncrosses his legs, and the slight movement draws Daehyun's attention. Himchan watches as Daehyun's eyes widen, as he looks questioningly up at Youngjae. Youngjae's hands smooth down over Daehyun's shoulders and biceps as he leans in, whispering words that Himchan can only guess at. 

Himchan feels awkward just _staring_ , so he looks down at the floor, licking his lips. He glances back up when he hears Daehyun draw a sharp intake of breath. Daehyun makes eye contact, deliberately, looking both excited and shy all at once. His eyes are wide and dark but there's a flush high on his cheekbones, a smear of heat that looks far too good on him.

"Hi," Himchan says eventually, when the silence becomes too heavy for his liking. He wants to crack a joke, but even he can tell when it's not the time. 

This really, really isn't the time. 

Daehyun licks his lips. "Hey," he says. His voice is rough around the edges, sandpaper-thin. 

Youngjae smiles. Daehyun can't see Youngjae's expression, but Himchan can see it perfectly fine; Youngjae looks like the cat that got the cream, and it makes an involuntary shiver run down Himchan's spine. He's not planning on letting Youngjae boss him around, but he likes the sudden confidence that's simmering just under Youngjae's gaze. It's sweet and hot all at once, like liquid sugar drizzled over his tongue. Himchan likes a challenge. He likes difficult things and difficult people and he's never fallen out of that habit just because he's in the bedroom. 

"Do you like your present?" Youngjae says, just loud enough for Himchan to hear. He's speaking the words into Daehyun's skin as he nips at the underside of Daehyun's jaw. "He said he doesn't mind if I get to be the hyung tonight."

Himchan raises an eyebrow. "Within reason," he says, smirking. 

"Within reason," Youngjae agrees. "But we both know that this is really just a present for Daehyun."

Himchan grins. "And for myself," he drawls, leaning over to start untying his shoelaces. It feels like the show is finally starting to get on the road. "It's not exactly going to be a _hardship_ to fuck Daehyun." 

Daehyun lets out a soft, pleased noise at the sound of Himchan's words. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted back, baring the long column of his throat. In the low, butter-yellow light the shadow from his Adam's apple stands out in sharp relief. 

"Or...whatever," Himchan corrects himself. Youngjae hadn't _actually_ been quite that blunt, but he'd sort of assumed. "Whatever Youngjae wants, I mean. Whatever you want." 

"Whatever Youngjae wants," Daehyun murmurs in agreement, just as Youngjae pulls away and nods towards Himchan. 

"No," Youngjae says. "That was basically the plan." He pauses. "Strip faster." 

"Or what?"

"Hyung," Youngjae growls. Himchan smirks to himself. He wonders just how much he can wind Youngjae up without actually pissing him off. He's curious to see exactly how Youngjae looks when he's asserting his authority. 

"Fine, fine," Himchan murmurs. He toes his socks off. "Do I at least get to kiss him first?"

Youngjae tilts his head for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Then he sits back on his heels. "Dae, go sit on Himchan's lap and distract him." It's an order, not a question, and Daehyun obeys willingly. When he pushes the covers back, Himchan can see that he's entirely naked. 

It's nothing he hasn't seen before, but usually Daehyun hasn't been biting his lips and crossing the room towards him, half-hard and looking endearingly eager. There's no hesitation when he climbs onto Himchan's lap, settling himself right where he wants to be. Himchan's hand falls to Daehyun's hip out of habit. The skin underneath his fingers is silky smooth to the touch.

"Kiss him," Youngjae says, settling back against the headboard to watch. He tucks his arms behind his head. "Better yet, kiss him AND get him naked. He's not doing a very good job on his own." 

"There's something to be said for anticipation," Himchan grumbles, but then Daehyun is kissing him softly and Himchan entirely forgets the conversation. Daehyun's mouth is just--Himchan's kissed his fair share of boys and there's something intoxicating about the roughness of it all, but Daehyun's lips are quite literally as soft as the last girl he kissed. Himchan sucks in a surprised breath, his other hand coming up to fist into Daehyun's hair.

Daehyun's kisses are soft but insistent, and Himchan wonders how much of that is Daehyun himself and how much is Daehyun getting off on doing what he's told, on what he's been trained to do. There's something coquettish about the way he flicks his eyelashes and sucks on Himchan's lower lip. Himchan would have pegged Daehyun as a rough kisser, too-eager and overly enthusiastic, but maybe Youngjae's trained him out of that. Maybe they just haven't made it to the good parts yet. 

"You're a good kisser," Himchan tells Daehyun, when they pull apart to breathe. Daehyun flushes, obviously pleased by the compliment. He turns and rubs his nose and his cheek into Himchan's hand as Himchan traces Daehyun's jawline with his thumb.

"Mmm," Youngjae says. He sounds almost bored, but he's watching then both hungrily. "I think he can do better. What do you think, Daehyun?"

Daehyun swallows. "I can do better," he says, almost immediately. "Let me try again. I'll be good, I promise. It will be good." He looks at Himchan, searching his expression for confirmation.

"You're already doing good," Himchan soothes him, winking at Youngjae over Daehyun's shoulder. Youngjae grins, nodding slowly at him and biting his lip. 

_Mmm_ , Himchan thinks, as Daehyun wriggles on his lap, kissing him with more intensity this time around. _Good cop/Bad cop? Okay, Yoo Youngjae. Okay._

Himchan slides both hands down from Daehyun's neck and face to his thighs, enjoying every inch of the warm skin under his palms. Daehyun leans into the touch, whining softly, and Himchan strokes the small of Daehyun's back reassuringly. 

"Better?" Daehyun whispers, nibbling a tiny column of bites down the side of Himchan's neck. Himchan tilts his head back, licking his lips when he feels the hesitant touch of Daehyun's tongue. 

"Much better," Himchan reassures him. "That's--ah. That's really nice." 

"It looks nice," Youngjae agrees, cutting in from the bed. The sheets are thrown over his lap, but now he's definitely hard. 

Himchan smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

"I'd like it more if you were naked," Youngjae says. Daehyun stills, like he's suddenly remembering the second half of his instructions. 

"Shh, it's okay," Himchan whispers, as Daehyun hurries to take off Himchan's clothing. Himchan helps him, tugging his own shirt off over his head and pushing his hips out. Daehyun climbs off his lap and pulls down Himchan's jeans, leaving them in a puddle around his ankles.

"Cute," Youngjae says, grinning at Himchan's boxer briefs. Himchan looks down to see he's wearing a pair that Jongup bought him as a joke. They're black with a pattern of tiny gold crowns and scepters on them. 

"Shut up, Jonguppie bought them for me," Himchan says, trying not to grin. "He said he thought they were appropriate." 

"You _are_ kind of a princess," Youngjae agrees.

" _Prince_ ," Himchan corrects him. "Do you see any tiaras on my dick? No. No you do not, because those are _crowns_." He looks down between his legs, only to see Daehyun's shoulders shaking from hiding his laughter. 

"Yah, you shush too," Himchan says, running his fingers through Daehyun's hair. He wonders if Daehyun will let him pull it. He's got such thick, nice hair, more than enough for a solid fistful. "Aren't you supposed to be submissive right now or something?"

Daehyun loses it and starts cracking up, holding on to Himchan's legs for support. Himchan grins as he hears the sound of Youngjae's infectious laughter. 

"Okay, okay," Youngjae chokes. "Five minute break." 

"Oh my god," Daehyun says. "Your dick has fucking _crowns on it_." 

"I told you it was a present," Himchan says. He stands up, stepping out of his clothing and dropping down on the bed. "Do you see any more crowns on my dick? No. No you do not." 

"You're such a princess," Daehyun says, still laughing.

Himchan sighs, rolling his eyes good naturedly. "Fine," he says, gesturing to Daehyun. "I'm a princess. Now come here and sit on my dick, okay?" 

Daehyun's laughter falls silent. He blinks at Himchan for a moment, and then abruptly stands up and practically falls on the bed. 

"Hey, hey, don't hurt yourself," Youngjae says. "Have some water before we start again." He hands Daehyun a bottle of water from the nightstand, and watches as Daehyun drinks it down. His eyes are pleased crescents.

"Thanks," Daehyun says, wiping his mouth and handing the empty bottle back to Youngjae.

"Need to make sure you have enough saliva for all the dick you're about to suck," Youngjae says. Himchan almost laughs, but he manages to catch it in his throat. He thinks he likes Youngjae like this--dry, careful, far more focused than normal. He likes the way Youngjae catches Daehyun off guard, and the way he seems to know exactly which buttons to press, all without ever being cruel or harsh.

Daehyun bites his lip. His eyes are large and dark and his erection presses into Himchan's hip as Himchan crawls over him and settles himself against the headboard. "Was that an order?" 

"Did you want it to be?" 

"Is that a trick question?" Daehyun says, and Youngjae laughs. 

"Okay," Youngjae says. "No more talking." He presses his fingers gently against Daehyun's mouth. "From now on you can say yes, no, please, and I'm sorry." 

Daehyun nods solemnly.

"And you can beg," Youngjae adds, as though it's an afterthought. Himchan is positive that it isn't, but he has to admire Youngjae's technique. "If you want." 

"Yes," Daehyun says tilting his head. His eyes are sparkling. "Please." 

"Good," Youngjae says. "Now suck some dick. Your choice." 

Himchan watches with interest as Daehyun sits up on his heels, looking back and forth between them. Daehyun looks torn, but eventually he crawls over to Youngjae, giving Himchan apologetic look. 

"It's okay," Himchan says, smiling. He rubs the small of Daehyun's back again. It seems to make Daehyun arch up into his hands, like a pleased kitten. "Take care of Youngjae. I can watch for a while." 

Youngjae settles back against the pillows with a sigh as Daehyun carefully pulls the sheets down and settles himself between Youngjae's legs. Himchan doesn't think he's ever seen Youngjae when he's hard; he backtracks through his memories of 'accidentally' walking in on showers or private dorm time, but he can't remember anything like that happening with Youngjae. 

Himchan's almost sad about that fact, now that he's gotten a nice, long look. Youngjae is almost perfectly sized, thick but not too long, with a pinkish tint that looks beautiful against his pale skin. Daehyun can take him all the way down with ease, although Himchan doesn't know if that's due to relative size or just practice. 

"He's not bad," Youngjae says casually, looking over at Himchan. He has one hand in Daehyun's hair, guiding him up and down his dick, Daehyun's pink lips forming a perfect circle. Daehyun makes an injured noise, sucking harder. Youngjae winks at Himchan again, letting his head fall back when Daehyun increases the pressure. "That's--oh, fuck, yeah. That's it. Good boy." 

Daehyun moans loudly, a visible shiver running down his spine. The sound gets trapped in his throat, choked off by Youngjae's pretty cock. A sharp spike of arousal twists up through Himchan's spine. He lets his palm slide back over Daehyun's ass, rubbing and squeezing. Daehyun moans again, pressing back against Himchan's hand. 

"Fuck, okay, that's good," Youngjae gasps. "That's enough. Dae--It's okay, you've been so good, that's enough for now." Daehyun pulls off reluctantly, his mouth gleaming with spit and pre-come. Youngjae tugs him up by his hair for a kiss, licking him clean. 

"Wow," Himchan says, because his brain-to-mouth filter is officially shot. 

"He's a _very_ good boy," Youngjae says, biting on Daehyun's lip and tugging on it playfully. "Daehyun, show Himchan what you can do. Impress him." 

"Okay," Daehyun says. 

Youngjae smirks, smacking Daehyun on the ass. "I'm sorry, what was that?" 

" _Yes_ ," Daehyun corrects himself. His eyes are hungry as he crawls over to Himchan and Himchan wonders if more of that spanking thing is going to happen, because that was fucking hot. 

Daehyun pauses just before his lips touch the head of Himchan's cock. 

"Please?" he asks, licking his lips. Himchan smirks, pressing two fingers into Daehyun's mouth. He gasps out loud when Daehyun sucks on them immediately, his tongue sliding between the digits like he's eating Himchan out. It's absolutely filthy and Himchan can't help the way his dick jumps. It hits Daehyun's cheek, leaving behind a large streak of pre-come. 

Himchan pulls his fingers out of Daehyun's mouth. Daehyun seems reluctant to let them go, and they separate from his mouth with a loud _pop_! 

"Go right ahead," Himchan murmurs, fisting his hand in Daehyun's hair. Daehyun drags his tongue across the head of Himchan's cock and then Himchan pushes down, swift and hard. Daehyun moans, gagging slightly but looking wrecked and pleased when Himchan pulls him back up. Himchan looks over to Youngjae for approval. 

"Oh, be my guest," Youngjae says, curling closer to Himchan. He rests his chin on Himchan's shoulder. "He loves this part." 

Himchan bites his lip, and then presses down again. It's almost too easy. Daehyun's mouth is slick and perfect, and he responds to Himchan's every whim. 

"You know, if this is what you guys do every night," Himchan gasps out, looking straight at Youngjae. "I am so fucking jealous of you right now." 

Youngjae smiles. "Kiss me," he says, leaning in and pressing their mouths together. Himchan sighs into the kiss, trying to focus. He pulls Daehyun off for a second, because he wants to enjoy this. He can't keep track of Youngjae's mouth when Daehyun is giving him what is essentially the world's best blowjob. 

Youngjae's mouth is rougher, more familiar. Himchan can taste the tang of copper from where Youngjae tends to bite at his lips, and he flicks the tip of his tongue against the cut. Youngjae groans, dragging his fingernails along the side of Himchan's neck and kissing back harder. Himchan wonders, not for the first time, what sex with Youngjae would be like. 

He thinks about Youngjae fucking him, rough and playful and eager, and he shivers. When he finally manages to pull himself away, he looks down to see Daehyun sucking on the head of his cock, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. 

"Please," Daehyun begs, tugging against Himchan's hold in his hair. "Please, please, Youngjae--" 

"Shhh," Youngjae says, leaning down to kiss him. "Don't worry. You were such a good boy just now, taking Himchan all the way down. Himchan, wasn't he a good boy?" Youngjae makes eye contact and then tilts his chin downwards, a tiny nod to give Himchan permission.

Himchan releases Daehyun's hair, rubbing his fingers across Daehyun's swollen lips. 

"Such a good boy," Himchan rasps out. Daehyun smiles, licking his lips and looking pleased. 

"Seriously," Himchan rambles, because his brain is officially shot. "That was impressive. I don't think I've ever met anyone who can do that? Wow." Daehyun grins at him. Himchan can feel Youngjae turning his face away and shaking with silent laughter against his shoulder. 

Himchan sighs, dragging his palm across his face. "Neither of you are ever going to respect me again after this, are you?"

Daehyun bites down on his lower lip, like he's only barely holding back some cheeky retort. Himchan smirks, thumbing at Daehyun's soft lips again. 

"You know, I think like this whole silence thing from you," Himchan says. "Can you guys do this more often? Like, say, when we're all on the bus and trying to sleep and you just won't stop talking?" He looks to Youngjae for approval, but Youngjae just smiles and shakes his head. 

"Nope," Youngjae says. "If I did that, I'd be trying to change him. That's not what we're about." Himchan watches as Daehyun's eyes soften, and he leans over to press a kiss against Youngjae's thigh. Youngjae trails his hands through Daehyun's hair as he continues talking. "And besides, you're one to talk. It's not like you ever shut up either." 

"I'm beginning to feel very underappreciated," Himchan says. 

"You're appreciated," Youngjae says, leaning over to kiss him lightly. "Besides, if you leave, who will fuck Daehyun?"

"You?" Himchan says, letting his fingers trail over the curve of Daehyun's neck and shoulder. 

"Well," Youngjae says. "Yeah. But you're the one he _wants_ right now. I told you. This is something he's wanted for a long, long time." 

"You did mention something like that," Himchan murmurs, watching as Daehyun flushes pink and lovely. "What was it you said? Years?"

"Definitely years," Youngjae agrees, suddenly tugging Daehyun up by his hair. Daehyun moans, his eyes dark. "Dae," Youngjae says, a hint of a smile playing near the corners of his mouth. "Go on. Sit on his lap. It's what you wanted, isn't it?" 

Daehyun bites his lip, nodding slowly. 

"Would it help if I said that I'm flattered?" Himchan says, biting his own lip in response. "And very, very interested." He tips Daehyun's chin up, watching his eyelids close obediently. Then he slides both of his palms down Daehyun's chest and settles them on his hips. 

"Come here," Himchan says, helping Daehyun get settled. Youngjae releases Daehyun's hair as Himchan strokes his fingers up and down Daehyun's sides. His eyes are still closed, arms wrapped around Himchan's neck, with Himchan's cock is nestled in between the cheeks of his ass. 

"Do you want to keep your eyes closed?" Himchan asks. Daehyun nods. His cheeks are red and flushed and Himchan is positive that he's embarrassed. In a good way, since his cock is rock hard and leaking against his stomach and he's responding eagerly to every little touch and kiss. 

"It's almost too bad you can't talk," Himchan says, tugging gently on Daehyun's lower lip with his teeth. He swipes his tongue across the spot and then repeats the action, over and over. "I want to hear you tell me what you've been thinking about all these years."

"Luckily, I have been officially authorized to do just that," Youngjae says, tossing a bottle of lube on the bed next to them. "Do you mind if I get him ready? Sometimes it takes him a while, and I've, you know. Had enough practice." 

"Please do," Himchan says, still distracted by Daehyun's mouth. He pulls away with a sigh. "Can I ask a question?"

"Mmmhmm." Youngjae pops the cap open on the lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He pushes a towel underneath Himchan's hips, with Himchan rising up to help him. Himchan is impressed. He never remembers to put a towel down. He's bad at that part. 

"Do you guys ever switch it up? Or is this how it always is?"

Youngjae laughs. "Of course we switch it up," he says, sliding his fingers around Himchan's dick and then moving on immediately to the crack of Daehyun's ass. Himchan and Daehyun both gasp in unison. "This is just something we do for fun. Daehyun likes it, and I like being in charge sometimes. But it's not like I _don't_ like being fucked." Youngjae slides up behind Daehyun, kissing him on the shoulder before wrapping one hand around Daehyun's cock and giving him several long, slick pulls. When Daehyun moans, Himchan can feel his entire body shudder. "Especially with this," Youngjae says, looking down over Daehyun's shoulder. He licks his lips, then looks at Himchan with dark, playful eyes. "It's pretty intense."

"I...yeah," Himchan says, suddenly at a loss for words. He swallows hard at the thought, rubbing helplessly up against Daehyun. Jesus. "I bet." 

"But anyway, you wanted to know about Dae, not me," Youngjae says, dropping Daehyun's dick as suddenly as he had grabbed it. Daehyun groans, pressing his face into the curve of Himchan's neck and rutting against Himchan's stomach. Himchan tries to concentrate, to listen and watch and not just get swept up in the feeling of Daehyun's warm skin next to his. 

He feels Youngjae's fingers brush his dick again as Youngjae slips his hand between Himchan and Daehyun, stroking Daehyun's hole lightly. Himchan tips his head back, closing his eyes. He wonders if Youngjae is doing this on purpose, teasing both of them every time he moves his hand. Probably.

"So basically," Youngjae continues, smiling large and wide at Himchan and Daehyun's joint reactions. "Daehyun pretty much wanted you the first time he saw you, only he didn't really know that was what he wanted." 

"Mm," Himchan says. Youngjae has such nice hands. Such nice, nice hands and Himchan suddenly wishes they were wrapped around his cock and not gently opening Daehyun up. 

"He just thought you were so handsome," Youngjae says. "He couldn't stop staring."

"That's good," Himchan breathes out, his tongue tracing patterns on Daehyun's neck. "Keep stroking my ego, I approve. Or you could stroke my dick, that works too." 

Youngjae snorts. "Pushy," he says, but instead of hitting Himchan, he pulls his hand away and slaps Daehyun on the left ass cheek. Daehyun jumps, and Himchan can't stop himself from moaning. "Do that more," Himchan manages. "Hit him more, that's so fucking hot." 

"What a coincidence," Youngjae says, slapping Daehyun on the other cheek this time. Daehyun yelps, twitching and arching his back. "That's pretty much where Daehyun went with that idea too." 

"Fuck," Himchan says. "You mean he wanted me to like...hit him?" 

"Spank him," Youngjae agrees, pressing one finger in slowly. Daehyun pants against Himchan's shoulder, his mouth red and wet and open.

Himchan tips Daehyun's chin up with one finger. "Daehyunnie, can you open your eyes for me?" Himchan says softly. He waits until they're making eye contact before he continues, even if Daehyun keeps darting his gaze downwards. "Is that really what you wanted? You can talk. You can say whatever you need to say."

"Mmm," Daehyun murmurs. "Mmmhmm. Don't--don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing," Himchan says. He scrapes his short fingernails over the meat of Daehyun's ass, and then pulls his hand back and slaps him as hard as he can. The look on Daehyun's face is priceless. 

"Told you I wasn't laughing," Himchan breathes. "How did you want me to do it?"

"I--" Daehyun says, and then turns around, looking to Youngjae for approval. Youngjae kisses him, smiling and then nodding. "You can talk now," Youngjae says, answering Daehyun's unspoken question. "Go ahead. Tell him." 

"I, um. I wanted you to put me over your lap," Daehyun whispers, gasping as Youngjae adds another finger. The words begin to rush out, like Daehyun can't help rambling now that he's been giving permission. "It's really stupid, okay? It's really dumb and cliche but I wanted you to like, walk in on me jerking off or something, and then you'd tell me that I was being dirty, and, and you'd promise not to tell Yongguk hyung but only if I let you punish me." 

Himchan groans, teasing his fingers over where Daehyun is stretched and open. "Keep going," he whispers, biting the soft skin underneath Daehyun's left ear. "I find you and I tell you you're a filthy, dirty boy. And then what?"

"Oh my god," Daehyun gasps. "Fuck. _Fuck._ You--you say stuff, like that, and then you make me take everything off and then you tug me down and put me over your knee and I'm so fucking embarrassed but I'm still hard. I'm still so hard and you tease me about it, rubbing your fingers over the head of my cock and then making me lick them clean." 

Himchan swallows. "What happens next?" His voice comes out in a low growl, just as he feels Youngjae push another finger inside Daehyun, wet with a new coating of lube. 

"You tug me down and then you spank me and I'm so surprised," Daehyun gasps. "I'm so surprised and it hurts but somehow it gets me even harder and the whole time you're talking to me, telling me that I was being filthy before but now I'm being good, and that if I can make it the whole way through I'll be your--your good boy again." Daehyun's voice cracks on the last few words. 

"You want to be my good boy?" Himchan rumbles, his voice sounding like gravel and smoke even to his own ears. "You want to make me happy?" He slaps Daehyun again, and again, reveling in the way Daehyun yelps and buries his face in Himchan's chest each time. Himchan licks his lips, looking over Daehyun's shoulder at Youngjae and giving him his most desperate look. _Hurry up_ , he mouths, and Youngjae nods in return, checking one last time before pulling his fingers out and nodding at Himchan. _Go for it_ , Youngjae mouths back. A cold drizzle of lube runs down his dick and his balls. Finally, he lets himself touch, pressing two fingers deep inside while Daehyun pants helplessly.

"I think you've been spanked enough for today," Himchan says. "You're being so good for us, Daehyunnie. So good. I think it's time you got your reward." Himchan slides his fingers out just as Youngjae carefully lifts Daehyun's hips, helping him balance with the tip of Himchan's dick pressing against his hole. 

"Just slide down," Himchan whispers, nipping at Daehyun's earlobe. "Just slide back down, it's okay. It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes," Daehyun chokes out, gasping as he pushes backwards, slowly opening up around the head of Himchan's dick. "Fuck, yes, yes, yes." 

"Do it slow," Youngjae murmurs, nipping at the back of Dae's neck, guiding him down. "Such a good boy, Dae. That's it." 

Daehyun whimpers, his whole body shuddering when he finally manages to take all of Himchan inside of him. Himchan groans. "That's it. You like that? You like being full of my dick like that?"

"Who--doesn't--?" Daehyun chokes out, and it's such a _Daehyun_ thing to say that Himchan lets out a surprised, helpless laugh. It makes his stomach muscles twitch and his hips thrust up, and Daehyun moans at the intrusion even as Youngjae snickers behind him. 

"Good boys don't talk back," Himchan reminds him, even though now he's smiling against Daehyun's sweaty skin. 

"I'll be good," Daehyun says. "I'll be good. I promise, hyung, I promise." 

"That's more like it," Himchan mutters, beginning to thrust his hips with a slow, careful rhythm. He's not sure how long either of them are going to last; there's been so much build up, so much foreplay, that Himchan wonders if the actual fucking is more like an afterthought. Himchan wonders if maybe Daehyun having to admit his fantasy out loud was really the climax of all of this, but just then Daehyun sinks down on him again, hot and tight, and Himchan throws that idea out the window.

It's been a long time since Himchan was with anyone and longer still since he did something like this. He can't believe how amazing it feels to have Daehyun's warm skin pressed up against his; to be inside someone, able to feel their heartbeat and their every move. It's something strange and ephemeral and Himchan doesn't want to get too romantic about his dick in Daehyun's ass, but he's still closing his eyes and letting his mouth fall open in sheer pleasure. 

"You're such a good boy," Youngjae murmurs, his hands still wrapped around Daehyun's hips as Daehyun begins to speed up, rocking himself back and forth on Himchan's cock. Youngjae presses his mouth against the delicate shell of Daehyun's ear, whispering to him while he guides Daehyun's movements. 

Himchan catches a few stray words, something that sounds like _want it harder?_ before Daehyun is suddenly pleading in broken tones and Youngjae is lifting his hips to help Daehyun slam straight down onto Himchan's cock. Himchan arches his back, lost in the sensation and the uneven rhythm. He tries to thrust up as much as he can with all of Daehyun's weight on his hips, sinking as deep inside as he can go. Everything inside him of him feels like it's tightening and twisting, and Himchan realizes he's going to come with only a few seconds to gasp out a warning

"Ah--fuck, I'm going to--"

Daehyun whines, panting and rolling his hips, holding on as tight as he can. "Oh god," he gasps. "Oh god, oh god, please, please, hyung, _please_ "

"So--good," Himchan manages to choke out, fucking Daehyun with a few more sloppy, uncoordinated thrusts before he starts to come. Daehyun immediately moans, low and rough, clenching down around him. 

"You love the way that feels, don't you," Youngjae whispers, his fingers wrapped oosely around Daehyun's cock as Daehyun's stomach tenses up. It feels like Himchan comes forever, his cock pulsing and pulsing until it's just on the edge of painful. 

"Good boy," Youngjae whispers, jerking Daehyun faster now, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "You're such a good boy Dae, hyung even came inside you, just like you wanted, just like a good boy deserves--"

Daehyun suddenly shouts, wordless and rough, a noise that leaves Himchan's toes curling with how raw and unexpected it is. All Himchan can think is that he's never heard Daehyun sound like that, even as Daehyun falls forward and comes in thick, hot spurts over Himchan's stomach. His body clenches around Himchan's cock and Himchan grinds his teeth, teetering on the edge of painful overstimulation. 

Daehyun eventually lets him go, his muscles relaxing and letting Himchan slip out. Daehyun is twitching, or shaking--one or the other, it doesn't matter--and so Himchan's immediate response is to pull him close and hold him. He kisses Daehyun's hair and murmurs meaningless, soothing noises until he feels fingers tugging his chin away. 

"I need to come," Youngjae says, and Himchan is suddenly aware of Youngjae's fist working quick and steady against the small of Daehyun's back. "Kiss me?" Youngjae's eyes are dark and his lashes are long and wet and his lips are bitten red. Himchan can't help the way he surges forward and kisses Youngjae over Daehyun's shoulder. He winds one hand in Youngjae's hair, pushing his tongue into Youngjae's mouth, and Youngjae groans. 

Himchan wants to say stupid things. He wants to tell Youngjae he's beautiful like this and he wants to tell Daehyun that he'll always be good enough but even he knows that that would be crossing a line. He kisses Youngjae instead, holding on to Daehyun with one arm, trying to let them both know how he feels without using words.

Youngjae pulls back, panting hard. "Can you--" he gasps out, mouth pressed roughly against Himchan's cheek. "Your hand, I wanted to--on his ass--"

"Oh fuck," Himchan chokes out, dropping the hand in Youngjae's hair to his dick. Youngjae pushes his hips forward. He's hot to the touch, dripping with lube and pre-come, and Himchan knows it's only a matter of minutes. 

Daehyun whines, arching his back as the tip of Youngjae's wet cock brushes up against the dip of his ass again and again. "Jae," Daehyun moans, his voice wrecked. "Jae, please, I want to feel it--"

Youngjae grunts, his mouth falling open against Himchan's cheek as the first jet of come hits Daehyun's back. Himchan finds his hand suddenly crushed between Youngjae and Daehyun, as Youngjae pulls Daehyun close and paints Daehyun's lower back with come. 

They breathe. 

Youngjae waits the space of five heartbeats before he's pulling away, kissing Himchan softly and the back of Daehyun's neck softer still. "I'll go get some facecloths," he says, and Himchan nods. Daehyun is still curled up in his arms, and Himchan realizes that his job is to stay right here and hold Daehyun like this until Youngjae comes back.

He kisses Daehyun on the forehead, wiping the sweaty hair off his face. "Daehyunnie," he says. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Daehyun says. His eyes are closed, and he suddenly looks exhausted. Himchan strokes his hair until Youngjae comes back, reaching out for Daehyun. "I'll trade you," Youngjae says, holding up a fistful of warm, damp face clothes.

Himchan grins, taking the towels and handing over a boneless Daehyun, who goes willingly. He wipes Youngjae and Daehyun down first, tossing the dirty towels over the side of the bed before attending to himself. By the time he's finished, Youngjae and Daehyun have settled next to him, leaning back against the headboard. Daehyun is still curled up in Youngjae's arms, breathing slowly and rhythmically. 

"Does he always fall asleep after sex?" Himchan says, keeping his voice low. 

Youngjae laughs quietly. "Yeah," he says. "Most of the time."

"`m not asleep," Daehyun mumbles.

"Uh-huh," Youngjae says. He's absentmindedly playing with Daehyun's hair, and Himchan watches Youngjae's hands for a few moments, lost in thought.

"Are _you_ okay?" Youngjae says, after Himchan has gone quiet. 

"I'm--yeah," Himchan says, blinking and looking up to meet Youngjae's eyes. "Yeah. I am. I just zoned out, sorry."

"It's fine," Youngjae says. "As long as you're alright." He nudges Himchan with his shoulder, gently enough so as not to disturb Daehyun. 

Himchan swallows. "Thank you," he says, before he thinks better of it.

Youngjae frowns. "What? Why?"

"For letting me in," Himchan says simply. He doesn't know how else to express it. All he knows is that something has irrevocably changed between the three of them, but not in the way he had expected. He'd been prepared for things to be awkward afterwards, for needing to sneak out furtively and the three of them avoiding each other for a while. He hadn't even considered the thought that everything would feel...fine. 

"I should go," Himchan says, sliding out from under the covers. That line of thought is dangerous territory; he should leave before he lets himself sink farther into something that will only ever be a daydream. There are always lines drawn in the sand, even if sometimes a wave spills on the shore. 

"No, hey," Youngjae says, reaching out and linking their fingers. "You can stay, hyung. If--I mean, if you're okay with it." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Himchan says softly. 

"I dislike good ideas on principle, " Youngjae says. "Come on, hyung. Just for tonight. We'll put some bad TV on and raid the mini-fridge for cheap booze and make out."

"You're making it sound more like a party than anything else," Himchan says, starting to laugh. "Won't that wake up Daehyun?"

"Nah," Youngjae says. "He sleeps like the dead. And besides...he'll want you to be here when he wakes up." There's something clear and honest in Youngjae's gaze, even as his words seem to hint at everything they're not saying. He squeezes Himchan's fingers with his own.

Himchan swallows. 

"Maybe just for tonight," he says, sliding back between the sheets. Youngjae smiles, and doesn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://allmostblue.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/shutuphimchan) // [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/shutuphimchan)


End file.
